<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Russian Red. by Freddia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365984">Russian Red.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia'>Freddia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Lipstick, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Froy finds something fun in Emilia's bathroom drawer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Russian Red.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is free porn in the middle of these crazy times. </p>
<p>Thank you so much to @drinkingstars for edit this chapter.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late and it was hot outside. Froy was still trying to get used to his new life. Suddenly, practically married to his recent boyfriend. Though they were locked up, because there was a bloody pandemic outside, he still felt like a prince, living with his king in their summer mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could get used to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had taken a long bath, styled his hair, and shaved. He put on one of the robes, but didn't bother dressing up. It would be pointless with Richard in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed a bit of cologne, that expensive and exquisite cologne Richard had given him. He still couldn't remember where he had stored his things in that huge bathroom. He started to open the drawers, but most of them were empty, as there were only two of them living there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black object caught his attention, behind his cologne. It was a MAC lipstick in the color “Russian Red.” As he opened it, it looked brand new, and it smelled delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else had been there since they had moved in, so he assumed that lipstick belonged to the owner of the house, Emilia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Froy!" Richard called him from the room “The movie is about to start”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a spark of mischief and desire flared, as he opened and closed the lipstick, and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard was sitting in the middle of the bed, his tanned skin and black boxers peeking out from under the white sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to watch the movie” Froy said, climbing onto the bed like a little kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t tell me it’s chess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy smirked. “Look what I found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard looked confused when Froy showed him the lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It must be Emilia's" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy opened it and got close to Richard's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” he asked, pushing him gently back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to paint your lips”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way!” Richard laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Froy insisted. “It will be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at me with those eyes, it won't work," Richard said, but Froy knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wear makeup," Froy reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I'm filming, or at an event with photographers. Not bright red lipstick!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Russian Red,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Froy grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Richard waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on,” Froy insisted. “I have never kissed someone with red lipstick on”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Richard  asked, amused. “Not even some pretty mexican girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy stared at him. “I was five years old when I lived in Mexico. Nope,” Froy said. “I mean… I’ve kissed a few girls on tv, but none of them with their lips painted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Russian Red.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, the name of the color is catchy,” Richard said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” Froy begged. “I will be very gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be the bloody end of me,” Richard groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please… who’s going to fuck me later?” Froy could already see how Richard was getting hard under his boxers. He was so easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine…” Richard agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sí!” Froy cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick before I regret it,” Richard said and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy smiled and moved closer to Richard, spreading his legs and straddling him. He could feel him hard, and the warmth of his skin soothing and promising. Richard’s large, mischievous hands slipped under Froy’s robe without needing invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wearing underwear,” Richard noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't see the purpose, it will end up on the floor in five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe less,” Richard smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t talk,” Froy ordered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently grabbed his chin and brought the lipstick close… but Richard stuck his tongue out and bumped his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being such a child!" Froy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking,” Richard joked, so rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Froy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard turned serious again, and finally let his boyfriend paint his lips with the lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Open your mouth a little bit more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces were very close, breathing each other's breath. Richard's blue eyes were fixed on him, but Froy concentrated as carefully as if he were performing plastic surgery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something extremely erotic about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listo,” Froy whispered as he looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy now?” Richard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ricardo…” Froy said, fascinated. “You look... pornographic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Froy followed and stood behind him, watching Richard look at himself in the mirror, curious and satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy kissed his shoulder, and stroked his back all the way down to his bottom, squeezed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where’s my kiss?" Froy whispered over his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard turned and looked at him. Richard brought his lips close, Froy waiting for him anxiously, but the kiss never came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me the lipstick," Richard demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy didn't need to be asked twice, and Richard took the lipstick in his hands and opened it while still looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy smiled playfully, feeling Richard's erection against him, feeling the creamy makeup applied to his lips, noticing the pleasant sweet smell that mixed with Richard's own scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is more difficult than it looks," said Richard, laughing. "I made a mess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and it was definitely a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," said Froy. "It will be a mess when we’re done anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached Richard once more, the distance between them very short, and in a moment their painted lips collided against each other in a hungry kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy couldn't remember them having any other kind of kiss, no calm, chaste, or small kiss in the morning, or before bed. They had tried, but it seemed impossible. Once their lips made contact they could no longer stop, their heat magnetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard hugged Froy’s waist tightly and lifted him up, placing him to sit on the expensive marble counter. His kisses traveled down his cheek and necks, and his hands untied the belt on his robe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit… I can’t…” said Froy, trying to catch some air. He looked over so he could see their reflections in the mirror. Their faces were stained red, intense on the lips, and then pinker on their chins, cheeks, and jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit...!” Richard said, looking at them too. “Lipstick is good,” Richard added, then went back to kissing him roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy pulled his cell phone out of the robe pocket and took some selfies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAC would pay a lot of money for these pictures” Froy grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would be the best advertisement ever,” Richard replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wish…” Froy said, then kissed Richard again and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Let’s go to bed,” he requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… right here. I wanna watch you in the mirror,” Richard said, urgently. He dropped Froy’s robe on the floor and turned him around. Froy could see them both in the mirror, watched Richard biting his neck, and raising one of his legs up to the marble. Richard's tongue licked like a flame burning his back, lower and lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Froy moaned as Richard moved down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard was obsessed with his butt, and showed him how much so every time. He liked to play with him, biting, licking and kissing the cheeks of his ass and thighs, driving Froy nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard’s tongue was burning him again, moving this time up his back and neck to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you…” Richard whispered in the mirror. “So open for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your obsession with my ass would be disturbing...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can stop if you want,” Richard offered, but it was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. It’s so hot,” Froy said, groaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Richard moving back, going down on his ass again, feeling his tongue in him, and his hand on his dick… this man was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Rico…” Froy moaned. “You’re so good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than once before, Froy had asked him to stop. He begged that it was too much, too good, that he couldn't take it anymore. Richard just laughed, gave him a beautiful orgasm and then held him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved the way he made him feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dios…” Froy muttered. “You’re gonna make me come… ” Froy moaned as he felt his tongue leaving him again, licking fire up his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just getting started,” Richard whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard turned his head and kissed him passionately, rubbing his hardness against his ass, his moan sounding inside Froy’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lick,” Richard asked him, bringing his fingers up to rub over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Froy obeyed, sticking two fingers in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right my good boy,” Richard said.  “You know what I’m going to do with these fingers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy didn’t have to reply, full of Richard's fingers in his mouth, just moved his ass and spread his legs even wider so that Richard understood that he wanted him, and that he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” Richard grinned, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard laughed and kissed him again, even more passionately this time. He played his fingers over Froy’s arsehole, and teased him with his hardness, driving him crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go easy…” Froy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Richard asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, I just want to feel you… very slow,” Froy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard wrapped his legs around him tightly and leaned him forward gently, managing to push himself fully into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror in front of them, smiling, their faces streaked everywhere with lipstick, blushing skin and glistening sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re a mess,” Richard laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re beautiful,” Froy replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little narcissist,” Richard teased, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so too,” Froy grinned at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do think it, about you, gorgeous,” Richard said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, papi. Come on,” Froy insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck... when you say that...” Richard growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya se,” Froy said, and smiled, ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard squeezed his hip with his left hand and the back of his thigh with his right, leaning them a little further forward, and sinking into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure traveled from the toes on his feet to the tips of his hair, but he felt it most accentuated in his chest, in his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sex was even more wonderful when you were in love, Froy had realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Richard whispered into his ear, like reading his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too… and I love to know that you love me,” Froy replied. “But right now, I just want you to fuck me… ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As hard as you want.” Froy knew he had him wrapped around his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard clung around his waist and neck, Froy desperately sought his lips, licking and biting, insatiable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deep,” Froy begged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get enough, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard changed position and twisted Froy's body to him, bringing them face to face, devouring his mouth again. With a little jump, Froy sat up on the marble counter, ready for Richard, taking him between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Froy said, wrapping his arms around Richard's neck. “Deep and fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Froy. I’m not going to last long.” Richard hid his face in Froy's neck, trying to calm himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard, harder. Please,” Froy kept begging, moving his hips against Richard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy knew Richard loved his passion. Sometimes they would go slow, make it last longer, but right now Froy wanted everything fast and satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat covered their bodies, leaving a shiny glow on their skin, still stained with lipstick. It wasn’t a good idea to fuck in the hot bathroom, away from the bedroom fan, but they would have ruined the sheets this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit… the heat in here,” Froy laughed. “I feel faint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Richard said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si, papi, caliente, don’t stop,” Froy demanded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at themselves in the mirror, and they were a real mess. This was one of the best shags of his life, Froy knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, I’m coming,” Froy warned him. “Kiss me, kiss me… ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard kissed him, of course. Froy could feel it, how he made Richard crazy. He loved it, loved knowing his body gave Richard the best orgasms of his life, and loved feeling the purest love his heart had ever felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck I’m gonna come!” Froy cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch yourself,” Richard commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Froy sighed as he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard watched, excited and fascinated, as Froy's cock moved by itself, and pulsed his warm liquid without them even touching it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Froy,” Richard moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep fucking me!” Froy yelled, still coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy… shit...yes Froy,” Richard grunted, continued thrusting into him until he came inside his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My God… My God, Richard...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody fucking hell,” Richard swore, holding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held each other until their breaths returned to normal and the sweat from their bodies was beginning to be absorbed through their skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that lipstick was an aphrodisiac,” Froy wondered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richard looked at him and smiled, kissing him once more before pulling away from his body. “Don’t need anything like that with you,” Richard said. “Fuck, look at us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy looked into the mirror. They were both a mess, shagged and disheveled, covered in sweat and smeared lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shower?” Froy proposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… duh,” Froy replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took him by the hand and led him into the rainfall shower in the bathroom. He turned the tap and checked that the water was warm. He hugged Richard and kissed him soft and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't try anything in here, baby,” Richard warned. “You just squeezed me like an orange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will see about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Froy winked at him and dragged him into the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>